


[Illidan/Arthas] Fate/Reign

by woyiduzihuai



Series: fate [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: All OC - Freeform, Arthas Menethil | Saber, Bloody, Japanese novel maybe, M/M, OOC, fate au, gay sex maybe, holy grail war, type-moon style
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyiduzihuai/pseuds/woyiduzihuai
Summary: Illidan / Arthas only      m/mfate AU在過去七位魔術師與英靈進行的聖杯戰爭毀滅冬木后，下一場戰爭仍然沒有被阻止。





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 內容是【簡中】書寫的
> 
> 菲特/今晚留下來（F/SN） AU  
> 嘗試日式輕小說寫法  
> 聖杯戰爭  
> 只擁有NE外殼與心靈的Illidan（完全就是失憶男主） & 巫妖王隕落后阿薩斯  
> 後續（1w字數后）也許會在note(end)里寫出servant的寶具之類的  
> 【大劇透】英靈真名見人物tag  
> OOC大概吧  
> 認清作者小心避雷，覺得還ok的友人可以在work下留言

银色剑身的符文剑，冰霜灵气跃动之上，那是严寒的使者吗，不，那并不是使者，而是严寒本身。  
金色的魔法与灵子组成的羽毛被冻结在半空中，像被扼住喉咙的猎物，在一秒钟的时间内由猎手转变为猎物。  
那是一个怎样的人呢，他白雪一般的头发垂在两侧，有一部分随意的从肩膀搭在胸甲上，深眼窝与抿紧的薄嘴唇，他的完美与无可挑剔简直像那些文艺复兴时期画作或者更久远的古希腊雕塑。还有他的眼睛，那双蓝绿色的漂亮眼睛，或许没有一个女性会不为之倾倒吧。  
深色的板甲包裹着他的身体，一件厚重的毛皮披风随着他散发出来的冰霜灵气与凛风浮动着。强大的servant，他理想中的，足够赢得这场法师游戏的不知名servant。  
“Servant。Saber......应召唤而来。”

一时间忘记了如何发出声音，以一个极其狼狈的姿势趴在地上的人发出了一个极其模糊的嗯声。  
下意识的认为，目睹了那样的容貌，即使为此坠入黑暗也情理可原吧。  
自称职阶为Saber的Servant在看清趴跪在地上的人之后脸上出现了震怒，紧接着咬牙掩盖了这个表情，他的整张脸板起来就像刚刚只是一个错觉。  
“那么，契约成立。”银白色的Saber仿佛咬牙切齿般说出这句短话，“我将屠戮一切敢立于我面前之人。”  
也许是错觉，但身为master的伊利丹·怒风感觉到这句话对于自己的针对性。  
“啊，嗯嗯。”他随便回应了一下立刻回过神又一个翻滚躲过了接踵而至的羽毛。  
“报上你的名来，或许我会考虑让你的主人死的快一些。”银白色的Saber用他的符文剑指向近处的树林，那些树木离开枯萎甚至直接腐败凋零入泥土。这是何等的死灵之力。  
仍然没有任何回应，对方应该是在银Saber挥剑的一瞬间离开了。  
“Archer的master哦，如今我可是召唤出了servant，你仍想与我作战吗？”伊利丹·怒风缓慢的直起身拍了拍工装裤上的土和草屑，“你已经进入我的计划之网中了，现在逃跑还是有机会的...”  
没有给他说下去的机会，又有四根羽毛从另一方向射来，封锁了一切闪避的可能。  
“嘛。”伊利丹耸了耸肩，就在羽毛即将贯穿他的要害前的一瞬间消失了。  
“？！”隐藏在树林间的servant瞪大了眼睛，但没有更多时间给他，破空来的奥术结晶仍然擦着他的侧腰飞过。  
“哦，我的Trigger没有命中啊。”故作夸张的陈述，敌人的master出现在自己身后，不，那不是人类的master，那是...  
“恶魔！”Servant立即发动宝具，他迅速后空翻离开树林落在鹅卵石路中央，与此同时数十根闪着金色灵子的魔法羽毛向恶魔射去。  
“那是什么？妖精？？”穿着如同防爆警员一样的日本男性放下了手中的望远镜，“Lancer，你见过这种生物吗？”  
“并没有，master。”少年的枪兵摇了摇头。  
“不是妖精哦，Lancer的master。”  
背后突然传来声音，而Lancer完全没有犹豫的放出锁链进攻，但金属碰撞的声音立即传来。  
全部的攻击被拦下了，钢铁装甲的灵魂之狼用他的装甲全数拦下了这次进攻，他的背上坐着一名有着艳丽头发的男性。  
“我不觉得妖精会是这个样子哦，不如说是不像是地球生物吧...”  
“Berserker，Avenger...不，Rider吗？”Lancer的master将手伸向后腰。  
“不要想用热兵器对付我啊笨蛋。”敌方的servant无可奈何的叹了口气，看上去完全不认真的指着伸向后腰的手，“并不是我的本意，嘛...我的master要我来袭击你们，嘛，就是这样。”  
根本是毫无态度随意乱挥手中的骑士枪，左手的盾牌干脆挂在狼的身侧不去使用。

而Saber这一边的交战进入了尾声，Archer的master消耗了一条令咒用于全身而退，银Saber松开了握剑的手，那把邪恶的符文剑化为粒子在空中消失。  
“啊，”伊利丹活动了一下脖子，刚刚解除了对自己的限制以及外观的隐藏，还有一些不适应突然的灵活，“做的不错，Saber。”  
“我还不需要你来夸奖，伊利丹·怒风。”银Saber背对着他甚至没有转过身。  
“啊...我们认识吗？”对于对方知道自己名字一事伊利丹无论如何也想不清楚，而自己对于对方的身份可谓是毫不知情，他之前通读的任何史诗与传记中都没有记载这样的人，至少没有可以与这位男性相媲美的容貌。  
他不知道这是不是银Saber的固有技能，他听说过比如名为迪卢木多的Lancer可以类特质借此迷惑女性，不，还是算了，为什么只有自己这样认为而敌方的Archer毫无反应呢？论对魔力他有自信给自己一个A+。  
“你不认识我？！”银色的Saber十分诧异的转过身来。  
“说实在的...”伊利丹尴尬的挠了挠头，“完全不认识。”  
银Saber快步走上前撤掉了对方夜晚仍然戴着的太阳镜，那双微微发光的琥珀色眼睛就这样看进他的心里。  
“该死的。”他小声下意识的骂道。


	2. 作戰準備

作为日本东海岸的城市，吉川的气温仍算温暖，即将入冬的时间却仍然可以穿一件薄外套出门。  
穿着运动外套带着墨镜的男人叼着烟靠在路边的墙上，左手拿着手机贴在耳边仿佛在应付什么世纪难题。  
“不不，我到了日本，我在日本，请不要再用什么奇怪的理由威胁我了。”  
对面飞快地说了什么，男人似乎皱起了眉头，抬起另一只手狠狠地吸了一口烟，  
“我已经到了三个星期了，你现在要我回去吗？！哈？我会处理好的你不要再犹豫不定了好吗，这几个星期不要再打call我了，回见。”  
男人放下手机塞进了将其裤袋，掐灭了烟难过的丢进了下水渠。  
伊利丹·怒风来到这个东方国家已经三周了，他原本可以在奥地利的教会或者家族的法师兄弟会安心过完一生，但是戏剧性的，机会找上了他，六十年一次的圣杯战争在这一年开始，这种将上位魔术以物质化降临的仪式在他听来就像一种笑话，但很不巧的是，笑话的代理人找上了他。  
他迄今都在后悔为什么要同意这位家族成员的请求，深灰色头发的少女向他说出真实的尴尬的因为生理期而不能参与希望伊利丹代替其出战这样的理由都被恍惚间接受了，也许他当时脑子还被这个理由惊得神志不清了也说不定。  
就这样莫名其妙的乘国际航班到了日本，又从东京坐上快车到了吉川市，他不知道自己是抱着怎样的心态踏上这片土地的，在上一届的圣杯战争中整座城市被移平，也理所应当的无人生还，也就是说这场圣杯战争没有胜者，但即使如此下一届的圣杯战争仍照常进行，只不过将地点从冬木改到了吉川，比起被焚烧前的冬木这个城市的规模小了三分之一，也就对某一些特定战斗方式的人带来了方便。  
在临行前他可是做足了功课，首先就是隐藏起自己的外貌。  
说他是人类是很明显不正确的，从他被收入怒风家族名下时所有人就都看到了他的紫色皮肤，他被认为是人，妖精与恶魔之间的混血，但实际情况没人清楚，包括他自己，尖耳朵，紫色皮肤，还有那双夜晚仍然发光的无瞳孔虹膜的眼睛。  
如果不是被怒风的人发现了可能会被带去实验室做研究吧。他有时会这样想。  
刻印魔法掩盖那对尖耳朵，再用可以改变光的反射效果的魔法让自己看上去就是普通的高加索人种，最后没有办法戴上了一副太阳镜。  
即使做了这么多准备仍然很苦恼，当地人糟糕的口音让他几乎无法辨识这是英语还是日语，交流几乎成了一大难题。  
嘛。圣杯战争不需要交流太多吧大概。这样想着在城市最北端的住宅区用家族的资金二手买下了一整栋公寓作为基地，至少不要露宿街头的参战吧。  
伊利丹没有必须实现的愿望也没有什么远大的理想，他的随意甚至是连自己的身世都懒得知道，按照本人的话来说就是反正已经平稳了就没有必要了吧的想法，作为master参加圣杯战争反而是有些浪费名额。  
在此之前他一直作为兼职的教会执行者在欧盟范围内进行有报酬的驱魔行为，无非是一些因为灵气聚集形成的鬼魂或者异形物，直接狩猎同行的法师对他来说简直是充满了......刺激和新鲜感。他不否认在想到将来可能发生生的事情后他会兴奋的无法抑制的颤抖。  
作为魔法师伊利丹早已充分了解了这个世界的构成，魔法的构成，但都是些宏观的理论，他想更加亲密的接触那些正在使用魔法的人并且...  
他立刻将这些念头去掉并将其归为自己可能存在的恶魔血统作祟。  
好的，没关系，借助圣杯战争来接触那些更加正统一些的法师是他此行的主要目的，目前的。  
拍拍后背上可能存在的灰尘，伊利丹转身沿着道路向不远处的便利店移动。  
至少先去解决午餐吧，除了筷子对于他来说有些难以使用，不过没关系，他学东西向来很快。  
今日是伊利丹召唤servant的适合时刻，他已经在这座城市里发现了servant活动的痕迹，前几日他已经对于两个潜伏着的魔术师的工坊附近进行了调查，可以确定是有备而来的魔术师和同样有着缜密计划的圣殿骑士，可真是令人吃惊的参与者。  
不过根据他的一系列观察与评估后他已经将那位魔术师分析的十分透彻，使用咒术与人型制造的迦摩斯巴克家族的女性，servant是Archer，真名.......

他还是第一次见这样的master，对于自己的servant完全不隐藏，不，不如说看到那身装扮和他攻击所用的宝具就一定猜得出真名吧。  
身上绑着羽翼的古希腊服饰的servant，酒红色的头发绑成几个小辫子，还戴着橄榄枝头环。  
嘛，报告里那些拼命隐藏真名的master是因为还有可以隐藏的机会吧，这家伙要是隐藏宝具可就变成拳师职阶了。  
去试探一下也没有关系吧。这样想着，伊利丹从小巷的阴影中现身走向主仆二人。  
Archer的master诧异的看着他，在一秒钟后反应过来这家伙是谁。  
“怎，怎么！不把servant叫出来吗！”穿着如同王室贵族一样的年轻女性后退了数十步，Archer则跳上了旁边商店的屋顶环顾四周警惕着可能出现的servant。  
“真是抱歉，我觉得我一人对付这样三流的servant就够了...”他背在身后的手中准备好了奥术结晶，  
“Trigger。”  
剧烈的爆炸声以及破碎的水晶粉末，敌方的Archer狼狈的翻滚着落。  
“万分歉意，看上去你们是最好解决的组合了...”伊利丹用故作失望的语气说，“那么我会把你们留到最后的，回见？”  
在Archer的master愤怒的尖叫声中撤退，并故意给对方留下可以追踪的痕迹，最后引到吉川南公园自己设好的陷阱，就算出现一百种失误也有办法立刻逃走的兼职执行者将手中的盐袋子打开，将最后的材料洒在凹痕中。  
只需要等猎物上钩了。  
在对方进入圈套后立即召唤servant，只要不是过于弱小就都可以保证逼迫对方消耗令咒......  
哼哼。  
在一天的埋伏后终于感受到servant的气息接近...  
“得手了。”野兽般直觉的男人立刻走向早已准备好的召唤阵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 型月式邏輯，與緩慢更新


	3. Chapter 3

“！！”  
“唔，并不顺利啊。”在自己进入安全范围后就立即原地待机的敌方的servant察觉到了，伊利丹意识到对方并不是什么不聪慧的人物。  
“那如果我以自己做诱饵呢，这样的白送不会不想要的吧，Archer。”  
男人自己跨出了设置好的魔法屏障，几乎是同一时间一整排奥术粒子制成的羽毛钉在了他身侧，两人的反应速度相近同时做出了应对。  
伊利丹紧盯着那个隐藏在树木间的影子，对于他来说，夜晚的视野比白天更加清晰，这个墨镜对于他也形同虚设。在不被对方发现的前提下将手伸向卡在后腰腰带上的小包并从里面拿了什么东西在手中。  
伊利丹集中注意力，听觉视觉的任何感觉他都强于一般意义上的人类，所以他可以很轻易地察觉——  
唰唰  
是对方的Archer的宝具与树叶接触的声音。  
伊利丹丢出了藏在手中的几个小型符文石块。  
在接触到地面的时候触发了早就设置好的魔法阵，黄绿色的火焰凭空燃起，三个扭曲的四足生物的影子嚎叫着窜出来。  
“？！”  
就像那些树木不存在一样，其中的两只奔向了Archer，像犬与什么扭曲生物结合一样的东西，外翻的口腔中有根本不符合科学的密布獠牙，同样黄绿色的散发着腐烂气味的唾液，一条分不清是触手还是尾巴的东西摇晃着，顶端也有口器。  
“什么东西？！”Archer的双臂向两侧挥动，他手持的宝具因此发动，那些粒子的羽毛就是由此产生的，  
金色的奥术粒子将第一个畸形物击倒，但第二只的反应很快，它在前进途中加入了躲闪的一项，Archer的攻击并不好命中。  
那些怪物的移动速度令他难以想象，他在刚准备闪避的时候那个带着恶臭味道的嘴已经大张着扑向他，用另一只手施放宝具击退了它的头，但手臂仍然一阵剧痛。  
撕扯着手臂的是那个触角状物顶端的口器，不仅如此，那并不仅仅是攻击，而是对自己魔力的汲取。  
“滚开！”  
左脚滑步后撤，同时左手握拳。  
畸形物的半声哀嚎，紧接着腐败消失。  
十分精彩的一拳，甚至有破空的力度和速度，对方摆出的姿势应该是某种古老的格斗术，喀戎或者别的什么角色会用的东西。  
这样就只剩下先前被集中的那只了。  
“啊呀，用地狱犬测试敌人，果然我还是轻敌了吗。”不远处的潜伏着的人摇了摇头，“那也算上我吧。”  
与地狱犬缠斗的Archer，怎么看都觉得随便偷袭一下就会成功。  
高密度的奥术粒子擦着英灵头上的桂冠而过。  
有着B+直感与A千里眼的Archer侧推一掌击退残余的一只地狱犬，他向着男人的方向平举左臂。  
“被发现了。”  
即使嘴上这样讲仍然发出了下一发Trigger，但仍然被对方躲过，伊利丹懊恼的抓了抓头发。  
“不叫你的servant与我应战的话，”敌方的Archer抓住了那只多处骨折穿孔已经失去行动能力的地狱犬，轻松地扭断了它的脖子，这只召唤物最后挣扎了几下就消失了。  
“会死的。”  
酒红色头发的Archer隔着树木盯着伊利丹的墨镜。  
下一秒二十以上的金色粒子羽毛就从两侧射向他的位置。  
“！”迫不得已的翻滚躲闪仍然被几片刮伤了手臂，侧腰也一样。  
伊利丹扭头前扑回到了防御屏障内，沾血的右手按在了早就准备好的魔法阵中央。  
“没有servant。”愤怒立即表现在Archer的脸上，“你是在看轻我吗？”  
酒红色头发的青年的愤怒几乎要溢出容器，即使有十几米的距离仍能感觉到危险，他举起了双臂，林间月光照亮那，像是人工造物的东西，木质框架外是雪白的兽皮，上面黏着洁白的鸟羽，在月光下闪着同样圣洁的光芒。  
“Phantasiae sanctum alas！！”  
那并不只是数以十计，而是数以万计，奥术粒子能够照亮半个树林的庞大的羽毛群。  
如果发动将这一区域夷为平地就只是时间问题。  
“嘛。”伊利丹抬起左手按压右臂试图挤出更多的血来，他将那些血抹在召唤阵中央，快速的写下几个字符。  
“盈满吧。”  
“愿意倾听与实现的人。”  
“谨从圣杯的召唤...”  
即使是完全不符合规范的进行召唤，但因为令咒的标记所在似乎成功了。  
沉寂着的材料开始反应，发出的光芒在快速变化，庞大的奥术反应开始。  
“不行！！”数百数千的奥术羽毛集中的射向召唤阵中心的人，防御用屏障开始出现裂痕，再过五秒，不，三秒。  
伊利丹在屏障破碎的前一刻进行了一个狼狈的侧滚翻躲闪。

**Author's Note:**

> 更新看心情咯


End file.
